Pathfinder (NX-XX)
Pathfinder (NX-XX) is a secretly built United Earth Starship utilising technology to come out of the Warp Five Program, namely the warp five engine. Launched some seven months before the Enterprise it was the first true starship developed by humanity though its design and construction benefited from significant Vulcan input. Technical Information Length: 235 meters Beam: '''139 meters '''Height: 35 meters Mass: 80,300 metric tons Decks: 8 Crew complement: 130 Speed: Warp 5 Compared to the NX class the Pathfinder is slightly larger and includes an extra deck as part of the Shuttlebay. Its subsystems include computer interfaces and power management systems based on Vulcan designs allowing for a more efficient operation of the Starship. Pathfinder has polarized hull plating about on par with the NX class. Its navigational and targetting sensors are Vulcan though its weaponry and database are Human with some material from the Vulcan database made available. Transporters are installed aboard. Armament *8 Torpedo launchers (4 forward and 4 aft) *5 Phase cannons (3 top, 2 underside) *2 grapplers *Spatial Torpedoes *Probes Embarked Craft *2 Denobulan Shuttles (used as they are more prevalent, less noticeable, in the galaxy than human designs) *2 Shuttlepods *1 Vulcan Shuttle (in storage) *50 Escape Pods Crew Facilities The Pathfinder is designed with a long range mission in mind, one where it will have to operate on its own for the most part and potentially where it will have to support other ships. The crew of the Pathfinder is signficantly larger than that on the NX class but despite this efforts have been made to make the ship as comfortable as possible. Crew Quarters Most of the crew (enlisted and civilian) are assigned to bunk rooms accomodating six people. These rooms are arranged to have six beds (two to each wall) and six personal lockers (built into the bunk beds) for crew. Clusters of these rooms on a deck are around communal toilet and shower facilities. Junior Officers are accomodated four to a room with similar bunks and lockers, though with more floor space and each a desk. This type of Officers quarters has an ensuite toilet and shower. Senior Staff have private rooms with a larger bed, workstation with own computer terminal, more storage space and ensuite facilities. Some of these type of quarters have windows and all have an amount of 'free floorspace' the Officer is encouraged to do with as they wish. Mess Hall The ship has one large mess hall, capable of seating some 80 people at a time in rows along long tables. Large windows into space dominate one wall and there are three separate entrance/exits. Elaborate dishes are brought up from the ships galley with beverages and simple dishes available from a series protein resequencers on the walls. The Captain has a private dining room near the Mess, also by the entrance of the Mess Hall are free-access computer terminals that the crew can use while off-duty. The Mess Hall can be cleared for functions and events are organised out of it (like a movie night). Fitness Rooms The ship has a couple of 'gyms' aboard where crew can train on all manner of fitness equipment. Self defence classes, PT and meditation sessions are run out of these rooms. Sickbay The ship has a large 'medical area', with two operating beds in the centre and additional ones along the wall. Next to this 'ward' where both medical and dental work is done are a Pharmacy, Medical Office, Supply Room, Medical Labs and multi-purpose room (typically for patient consultation or rehab work). Notes Category:Star Trek Pathfinder Category:Starship